nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Roller Polar
}} Roller Polar is an endless game created by Nitrome and released on iOS on the Apple App Store and Android on the Google Play store on December 4th, 2014 for mobile and December 9th for browser. The player controls a Polar Bear on a snowball as it avoids other animals and objects while trying to outrun an avalanche. Controls *Tap the screen (mobile)/Click or press (browser) - jump *Tap the screen twice (mobile)/Click twice or press twice (browser) - Double jump Gameplay Players control a polar bear trying to stay on balance atop a snowball as it rolls downhill. Rocks, trees and other creatures can be caught by the snowball and roll to the top. The polar bear must jump over these obstacles to keep on the snowball. From time to time, snowballs may also collide with each other, forcing the player to transfer the polar bear to a new snowball. Each obstacle jumped over increases the score by an increment of 1. The game's aesthetics change to match the time the game is played in, e.g. playing Roller Polar in the day time displays a bright coloured sky, while playing in the night time displays a purple one. In app purchases The game contains an in app purchase that allows players to remove ads. Development Roller Polar was slated for a four week development time. All of Markus Heinel's art for the game was finished on November 17th, 2014. By November 29th, 2014, the game had been submitted and approved on both the Apple App store and the Google Play store. The game was released on December 4th, 2014, on Google Play and the Apple App Store , with a browser release following on December 9th . By December 1st, 2015, work on update 1 had started . Update 1 was released on December 10th, 2015, for both platforms. Announcements *'November 28th, 2014''' - The game was announced and a teaser trailer launched. *'December 2nd, 2014' - Two teasers are shown, one by John Kennedyhttps://vine.co/v/OvZXmWxenOV and one by Nitromehttps://vine.co/v/OvZdazepp5h *'December 4th, 2014' - The game was released on the Apple App Store and Google Play. *'December 9th, 2014' - The game was released on browser. *'December 10th, 2015' - Nitrome announced that Update 1 had been released File:Nitrome Roller Polar Trailer!|Announcement trailer File:Roller Polar teaser 1|Teaser 1https://vine.co/v/OvZXmWxenOV File:Roller Polar teaser 2|Teaser 2https://vine.co/v/OvZdazepp5h Versions Release version This version was released on December 4th, 2014, and is labelled Version 0.1 on the Apple App Store and 1.0 on Google Play. This version was the initial release version of the game. Apple App Store update version 1 Released on December 12th, 2014, this version contains interface improvements for iPad and bug fixes. Google Play version 1 This version is labelled version 1.0.2 and adds interface improvements and fixes a glitch that caused the game to fail to retrieve the "Remove ads" in app purchase. Google Play version 2 This version is labelled version 1.0.3 and adds immersive mode support and fixes some bugs. Update 1 This version was released on December 10th, 2015, on both the Apple App Store and Google Play and is labelled Version 2.0 on the Apple App Store and version 2.0.2 on Google Play. This update adds coins, Bearwear with six unlockable characters, and changes some hazard patterns. Promotions Upon release the game was featured in the "Best New Games" section of the Apple App store. Roller Polar along with 8bit Doves was featured on the Apple App store on December 29th, 2014, in the section "Best Game's You've Never Played". Glitches "0" snowball If the player dies at the very start of a respawn, the game enters a loop that causes the score to remain at 0. The only hazards that appear during this glitch are single rocks, which the polar bear is invulnerable to. The title audio can be heard, but upon pausing the game and resuming it with the glitch still in place, the in-game audio will play. It is possible to die upon respawning if the player enters into a new game immediately after slipping on a hazard while an eagle is passing the screen. This can cause the polar bear to cross the eagle's path, thereby initiating its death. Trivia *The first released version of the browser version retained from its mobile counterparts a button on the credits screen that allowed the user to purchase the in app purchase to remove ads, though when clicked in the browser version it does not work. File:RollerPolar-IAP.png|The button in the browser version References }} Category:Winter games Category:IOS games Category:Android games Category:Mobile phone games Category:2014 games Category:Roller Polar Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by John Kennedy Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Browser games Category:Endless games